


Fallen

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Ineffable Husbands [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, Sweet, angst big time, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: It is the day after their trials, and Aziraphale has some bad feelings.





	Fallen

It was the day after their respective trials, and Aziraphale was feeling sick to his stomach. The fluttery, falling feeling was every present in his stomach and his heart was racing. He knew what was happening, deep down inside, but he didn’t want to accept it. It couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t true.

“...gel. Angel, are you with me?” Crowley’s lilting voice finally broke his thoughts and he looked up at him.

“Hm?” Aziraphale hummed in reply, ignoring the sharp pain in his back as he looked up quickly and realizing his hands were trembling slightly. He hid them under the table and offered a slightly tense smile to the demon sitting across from him. 

The two had been having breakfast together. Quite pointless, as neither needed to actually eat, but it was something to pass the time and converse over.

“I was asking what you wanted to do today, now that we’re… fired, you could say,” Crowley explained.

“Oh… hmm, well, we could visit some of our old haunts, if you were okay with a bit of traveling,” Aziraphale replied after a moment of thinking. He tried to keep his breathing even as he tried to ignore the growing pain in his back and the sinking feeling that was making him slightly out of breath.

“That does sound like a good idea, what were you thinking? Did you want to visit the Guillotine in France again?” Crowley teased. 

Aziraphale simply tensed at the memory and flinched at the ache in his back.

“Angel, are you sure nothing’s wrong today?” Crowley asked in concern. The demon could tell something was bothering the angel, he was much more tense than before.

Aziraphale just forced another smile and nodded barely. “Everything is tickety-boo.” He took a bite of his food and avoided eye contact. Now Crowley really knew.

“You’re a pretty bad liar, but I guess I should expect that from an angel,” he said.

“I’m not lying.” Aziraphale’s argument wasn’t that convincing, and he knew it. Crowley knew him better than anyone, and sooner or later he was going to know.

I’m not an angel anymore either, he thought to himself, the ache between his shoulders becoming more prominent as the thoughts crossed his mind.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Well, he did have a point there.

There really wasn’t a reason he was hiding it from Crowley, he just… he just…

“I think im falling.”

“Falling?” Crowley asked, not making the connection right away. Let it be known, Crowley’s brain didn’t always work the fastest in the morning.

Aziraphale just looked up at him barely, eyes sunken and distraught clearly evident finally. Crowley was caught off guard before it finally clicked and his jaw dropped.

“No…” he said, suddenly standing.

Aziraphale looked up as Crowley stood, wondering what he was going to do. His back was aching more and more as he tensed up and looked up at the demon. He tried to hide the wince, but Crowley still knew him too well.

“Angel, let me see your wings.”

Aziraphale hesitated. He knew they were graying and turning blacker and blacker each moment, as if layers of soot had been applied, on top of breaking from growing heavier at the same time. It wasn’t necessarily a fast process as most thought. With each redaction of his information and each destruction of paperwork above, any document containing his name, the wings grew darker and would until they were an inky black as dark as the night sky and he was completely purged from heaven.

He was certain they looked as disgusting as he was feeling all of a sudden. Because of losing his job, he was suddenly fading out. He could hear his heart racing, echoing around in his head. The room was turning black, it was just too much.

There was a strange noise- no a voice he could tell finally after what felt like an eternity and almost like no time at all.

“Angel, hey, it’s okay, you’re alright. Come back to me, there you go, come back to me,” Crowley was now standing in front of him, one of his hands on Aziraphale’s own and the other on Aziraphale’s cheek. His thumb was gently wiping away tears as they fell down flushed cheeks.

“I fell. Crowley, I fell from heaven. They’ve rejected me. It hurts, it hurts so bad!” He started rambling until a sob worked its way up his throat and cut him off from taking any longer.

Crowley wasn’t sure exactly what to do, he didn’t do comfort. So he pulled up a chair and pulled Aziraphale into an awkward hug. He was attempting to stay away from where his wings were while Aziraphale grabbed onto his jacket and buried his head into Crowley’s shoulder and let out a sob. 

Small ramblings of words would sneak out every so often, and Crowley lightly started rubbing his back after a moment, still careful of his wings. He knew exactly how it felt, or at least had an idea, but he couldn’t imagine how betrayed and hurt it must feel for someone like Aziraphale, who had been a loyal soldier to Heaven for over 6,000 years.

“How about we move this somewhere else more comfortable, hm? My back is hurting, Angel.” Aziraphale half sobbed, half barked out a humorless laugh. He however did let go of Crowley long enough for them to both stand. Crowley led them out of the dining room of his flat and over to the hard looking leather couch.

The demon sat off to one side. “Lay down, let me see your wings,” he said, surprising both Aziraphale and himself with how gentle it came across. Aziraphale was still hiccuping and wiping his eyes before finally doing as Crowley said and laid down on his stomach. Crowley offered him a small pillow before he could rest his head in his lap so he could be more comfortable. Aziraphale just nodded barely before closing his eyes and finally revealing his wings.

Crowley bit back the natural hiss that worked its way up his throat as he saw the wings. They were not the gorgeous white wings he had envied before.

They were definitely broken, the first breaks appeared to be at the end of the humerus’ closer to the scapula. The other breaks had been right down the middle of the radius’ and ulnas. This was much more horrific and brutal than his own wings had been broken.

“Oh angel,” he said sympathetically. He quit examining them and started slowly grooming them. He picked out the old, broken, and loose feathers, revealing patches of the plush, downy feathers underneath. While he was working, Aziraphale was wincing, but his violent crying had stopped and his breathing had mostly evened out except for when Crowley brushed the breaks too hard. Each time he did, Crowley would recoil barely and mutter a faint apology before continuing.

Once he was done, he miracled away the plucked plumage of various shades of gray and glanced down at Aziraphale, who was finally sated it seemed. He gently reached down to run a hand through his blonde hair gently, and Aziraphales eyes finally closed. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll keep you safe,” Crowley promised.

“Thank you.” Aziraphales voice was soft, barely audible as he let Crowley lull him into sleep. Crowley continued to run his hands through Aziraphale’s soft curls and sighed softly.

“What am I going to do with you?” He muttered to himself as he studied the newly fallen angel and witnessed his wings slowly changing shades. He knew there were probably a lot of documents for heaven to go through. This would be a long process for ‘Zira, it was unfortunate he was such an organized worker who had frequently turned in his progress reports. There were so many after 6,000 years. 

When Crowley fell, he hadn’t had nearly as many reports to go through, he had gotten the literal boot from heaven and had literally fallen into a pool of boiling sulfur with dozens of other angels.. His wings had been an oily black color after finally growing back in. This seemed like it was going to take a day or two because the gray wasn’t even halfway dark enough yet.

Crowley stayed there for hours it seemed, while Aziraphale slowly drooled a lake on the pillow in his lap. The demon didn’t care though, he knew the toll this was taking on him, and if he was resting up, the wings would heal quicker. Once in a while, he would see a new feather he missed before, but for the most part, he simply sat there and waited for the time to pass.

Aziraphale finally stirred after a couple of hours. The mid morning sun was now low on the horizon in the late afternoon. He opened his eyes and lifted his head out of the puddle of drool on the pillow below him and he looked around drowsily.

“Hello Sleeping Beauty,” Crowley greeted teasingly.

Aziraphale glanced up at him and blushed furiously as he saw how they were situated. He tried to sit up, but Crowleh set a flat palm on his back to hold him in place.

“Careful there, do you need anything?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale simply shook his head and winced after trying to stretch his wings.

“Ah Ah- Don’t do that, you don’t want to strain and further injure yourself.” He warned.

“Thank you for the heads up,” Aziraphale replied curtly as he looked back at his wings and bit back a gasp. They weren’t pretty to say the least, slightly bent at allthe wrong angles. A noise between a whimper and a sob got caught in his throat.

“Oh angel, you’re going to be alright,” Crowley said softly, running a hand through Aziraphale’s hair again in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Just close your eyes,” he coached. He continued to run a hand through Aziraphales hair as the angel bit back more sobs.

After a few more hours, Aziraphale was simply laying there. He had tucked away and hidden his wings finally and was just staring at the house plant on the mantle that had the most gorgeous blooms on it. 8 blooms on each flower. Beautiful symmetry.

Finally after a while longer, Crowley’s phone wrang in the other room. He growled lowly to himself before liking at Aziraphale.

“Angel, do you think you can sit up for me please? I don’t know who it is, but not many people have my number,” he said. Aziraphale nodded and sat up slowly, looking at Crowley with tired, dark eyes.

The demon stopped, he had never seen such a look on the angels face before. He was always so bubbly, and his blue eyes had always been bright as the sky. Now there were tired, angry dark circles around his eyes. The blue was deeper than ever before, almost stormy. There were small wrinkles that Crowley had never noticed, marring the once perfect complexion that had come straight from God. He didn’t think it was possible, or maybe it happened only after the fall.

The phone continued ringing, but Crowley blocked it out, simply studying Aziraphale’s features. It wasn’t often he let himself get this close to the Angel, just to save himself from what he might do if he did. While studying his face, his gaze lingers on his lips.

Aziraphale noticed Crowley was staring and felt himself blushing, his cheeks filled with color and he looked back at Crowley before looking away.

Crowley reached up quickly but gently to catch Azirapale’s chin. He gently guided Aziraphale to look back at him again, barely leaning closer.

“Crowley.”

“Hm?”

“The phone?”

“The what?”

“What?”

The two had slowly gravitated towards one another, and Crowley let go of his chin and cupped Aziraphales cheek. He had waited so long for this moment.

It was soft. Quiet. The only noise Crowley could hear was the racing of his heart anymore as he finally pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s. They were soft, just as soft as he always imagined the angel would be in every way. He had kissed a few beings before, but no kiss had ever been like this. He could feel the electricity coursing through him as he tilted his head barely and pulled Aziraphale closer.

Aziraphale complied quickly, practically over Crowley and the demon lay back on the couch.

The kiss deepened and Crowley heard a noise escape the fallen angel above him. He nipped on Aziraphale’s lip and preened at the low groan that the angel responded with. 

Go- Sa- somebody, he couldn’t believe it. He had dreamed of being able to do this. He was not one to pray, but he was praying to whoever would listen to him that this was real. He felt a twinge of guilt as he realized the position this would put them in- he couldn’t lose his best friend, not after all this time and after all they had been through.

The demon finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. Aziraphale reached to cup his cheek and tried to pull him in for another kiss and Crowley regretfully turned away.

“Angel- wait, we can’t.” Crowley protested and slowly tried to sit up. Aziraphale stopped finally and finally sat up, wide eyed and panting heavily. A look of hurt shadowed his expression and Aziraphale dropped his gaze finally, almost ashamed.

Crowley tried to casually wipe his mouth as he figured what to say. But damn, he didn’t think ‘Zira could kiss like that. Maybe he didn’t know his best friend as well as he thought he did.

Aziraphale couldn’t believe what he had just done. His stomach was squirming from both butterflies and worms. He had wanted to do that for a really long time, at least a century, but he must have crossed a line. Crowley hadn’t wanted it, he had taken advantage of Crowley’s proximity and now Crowley probably hated him. He probably would run off to some distant star for real this time. Or maybe he would choose a nebula, those were his favorite after all, he created so many before his own fall.

“I’m not an angel anymore,” Aziraphale muttered finally, dropping his gaze. He fiddled with his hands, tugging at a small catch on his coat seam before he realized he was still stradling Crowley’s lap. He blushed furiously and turned to get out of his lap. He would have made it successfully to the other side of the couch if not for two hands on his waist suddenly.

“Wait, come here,” Crowley said gently, reaching to cup Aziraphale’s cheek, lightly running his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Look at me. You are always going to be my Angel.”

Aziraphale looked up at him, finally quirking an eyebrow.

“Your Angel?” he asked, a faint smile pulling at his lips finally.

“Yes, my Angel,” Crowley emphasized, leaning in again slightly.  
“What happened to not being able to do this?” Aziraphale asked softly as he glanced over Crowleys face.

“Do what?”

“What?”

Crowley simply pulled Aziraphale in for another kiss, which the other happily returned. Falling was apparently not always as bad as it seemed. It appears that some good things can come from fallings after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually worked quite hard on this little one shot so any kudos or comments are very appreciated!


End file.
